1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic camera that adjusts a distance from an optical lens to an imaging surface to a distance corresponding to a focal point.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to one example of this type of a camera, a drive amount of a focus lens required for eliminating defocusing is calculated repeatedly based on an image signal fetched repeatedly from a photoelectric conversion portion. Furthermore, a drive speed of the focus lens is calculated based on the calculated drive amount and a fetching time of the image signal. The focus lens is moved in a direction according to the calculated drive amount at the calculated drive speed. This improves an ability to follow a moving object. However, a so-called one-shot AF is not assumed in the above-described camera, and thus, there is a limit to the improvement in performance.